hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1984 Atlantic hurricane season/Female Names
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following hurricane season is part of a series of seasons that, beginning with 1979, chronicles what would have occurred if the ten-year naming lists originally utilized for the 1971-1980 Atlantic hurricane seasons remained in usage today. All storm intensities and impact statistics are unchanged from reality. Only the storm names have been altered. -Andy The 1984 Atlantic hurricane season included Hurricane Linda, the longest-lived December hurricane at the time. The season featured thirteen total storms, five hurricanes, and one major hurricane. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in the 1984 Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1984 till:08/01/1985 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1984 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/1984 till:14/06/1984 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:18/06/1984 till:20/06/1984 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:25/07/1984 till:28/07/1984 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:18/08/1984 till:21/08/1984 color:TS text:"One (STS)" from:28/08/1984 till:06/09/1984 color:TS text:"Alma (TS)" barset:break from:30/08/1984 till:04/09/1984 color:TS text:"Becky (TS)" from:31/08/1984 till:02/09/1984 color:TS text:"Carlina (TS)" from:06/09/1984 till:08/09/1984 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:08/09/1984 till:16/09/1984 color:C4 text:"Dolly (C4)" barset:skip from:14/09/1984 till:15/09/1984 color:TS text:"Elaine (TS)" from:15/09/1984 till:20/09/1984 color:TS text:"Fauna (TS)" from:16/09/1984 till:19/09/1984 color:TS text:"Gertrude (TS)" barset:break from:23/09/1984 till:02/10/1984 color:C1 text:"Hester (C1)" from:25/09/1984 till:01/10/1984 color:TS text:"Ivy (TS)" from:07/10/1984 till:18/10/1984 color:C2 text:"Justine (C2)" from:25/10/1984 till:29/10/1984 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:05/11/1984 till:13/11/1984 color:C1 text:"Kathy (C1)" from:22/11/1984 till:29/11/1984 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:12/12/1984 till:24/12/1984 color:C1 text:"Linda (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1984 till:01/07/1984 text:June from:01/07/1984 till:01/08/1984 text:July from:01/08/1984 till:01/09/1984 text:August from:01/09/1984 till:01/10/1984 text:September from:01/10/1984 till:01/11/1984 text:October from:01/11/1984 till:01/12/1984 text:November from:01/12/1984 till:31/12/1984 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(623,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms For the sake of clarity, only storms of tropical/subtropical storm intensity or above are included below. Please refer to the article of the real life version of this season for information on any tropical or subtropical depressions. Moreover, storm tracks and any other additional information can be found on the aforementioned article. Subtropical Storm One Tropical Storm Alma Tropical Storm Becky Tropical Storm Carlina Hurricane Dolly Tropical Storm Elaine Tropical Storm Fauna Tropical Storm Gertrude Hurricane Hester Tropical Storm Ivy Hurricane Justine Hurricane Kathy Hurricane Linda Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones in the 1984 Atlantic hurricane season. This is the same naming list that was utilized in the 1974 season, with the exception of Carlina and Fauna, which replaced Carmen and Fifi, respectively. Storms were named Carlina, Fauna, Hester, Ivy, Justine, Kathy, and Linda for the first time this year. Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Because of a lack of any severely damaging storms, the World Meteorological Organization did not retire any names in spring of 1985. Therefore, the same naming list will be reused for the 1994 season. Category:Past Storms Category:Andrew444